


Wide awake.

by MoriartyDelighted



Series: Destiel Ficlets. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, bunkerfic, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyDelighted/pseuds/MoriartyDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly fallen Cas has trouble getting to sleep. Dean...helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide awake.

"Dean, are you awake?", Castiel asks, tentatively gripping the handle of the partly open door. 

A sliver of light fell on the sleeping form of Dean, lying on his stomach with the blanket half on him and half hanging off the bed. He seemed fast asleep but as reluctant as Cas is to wake Dean up from a well deserved night of sleep, he's helpless.

Hunter instincts, it seems. He wakes instantly.

"Nghh... uh.. what- is that you, Cas?", Dean grumbles groggily, letting go of the alert rigidity of his body once he realises that it's just Cas.

"Are you awake?"

"I am, now... What do you want Cas, it's one in the darned morning!", says Dean, somehow managing to squint _and_ glare at the neon lights of the bedside clock. 

"I apologise for the inconvenience caused Dean, but I just can't stand it anymore. I need help.", says Castiel.

Dean immediately sits up, causing the blanket to bundle up in a bunch on his lap.

"What's up buddy? Are you alright?"

"How do humans block out these...thoughts? There're just so many of them, Dean, I just cannot rest peacefully. I used to be able to tune them out but now...", says Castiel, looking more and more by each moment, like a child on the verge of tears but trying to hold it back wanting to be strong.

Even though he lets out a breath that he didn't even realise he's been holding, Dean is pissed at being woken at ass o' clock.

"Just...close your eyes and sleep, dammit Cas."

"You believe I haven't tried to 'just close my eyes'...?", Castiel turns around dejectedly, his head slightly hanging down. "I'll leave, Dean I'm extremely sorry for-"

Dean is fairly positive his heart just sank down a couple of inches at the look on his angel's face. Wait...what?  _His_ angel?

"Cas, no wait, uh come back here. Come here, buddy."

"Yes, Dean..?", says Castiel, turning around, barely masked relief evident in his voice.

"Come on over here", Dean lies down and beckons to him, gesturing towards the side of his bed. Castiel obeys and promptly sits down on the bed. 

"Lie down, Cas.", says Dean with a fond smile on his face. Castiel does lie down and Dean pulls the blanket over their chests. One bare and the other clad in a borrowed old deep blue t shirt of Dean's. 

They lie there, side by side, facing the ceiling for a sum total of one minute before Cas speaks, "Dean, I still don't understand how could I stop these stray thoughts..."

Dean remains silent and takes hold of Castiel's right hand with his left, and slowly starts rubbing soft circles on the back of his palm. It reminds him vaguely of how his mother used to soothe him upon waking up after a particularly agitating nightmare.

Castiel lets out a contented sigh, "This feels pleasant."

Dean just smiled and closed his eyes, continuing the action.

After a few seconds or minutes, Cas whispers, "I believe I'm feeling sleepy, Dean." and promptly turns to his side and wraps a hand around Dean's torso, still not letting go of the other hand. 

Dean is startled, and begins to pull away, but Castiel starts softly snoring and Dean just can't bring himself to wake him. Carefully, Dean lifts his right hand from where it was resting on his side, and put it on top of Cas's. For the first time in a long while, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

And that is how Sam Winchester finds them the next morning. He was on his way to alert Dean about the absence of Castiel in his room or anywhere else in the bunker. Samantha, after letting out a somewhat inaudible girly squeal, tiptoes out of Dean's room, leaving them to wake up at their own pace.


End file.
